characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Marabelle
Miriam Reid, otherwise referred to affectionately as "Mother Mary" and by others as "Salem", is a "special" Inquisitor and ordained Executor with no single specialty; as well as a nun that abides by the Eighth Sacrament of the Faith. Due to her unique circumstances and family history, Miriam is also directly associated with the Dawnguard and is branded an honourary Investigator. As a women of high social standing, Miriam is an active donor, officer in and manager of several humanitarian organizations and activities within Luxuria's borders. Appearance Gallery Mother3.png Mother10.jpg Mother1.jpg 036c0cf5eae8f35784325bb13137b7f9.png Personality Current Mary; Synchronicity between her and Salem. *Lacks the attachment most humans to develop to others, and as such sees no true moral qualms with being manipulative to others and being deceptive. Combined with her natural charm will freely convince young women to join her sect of nunnery only to pervert their ideology into her own. However, to be fair, Miriam also does not see it as manipulation; but rather offering persons a different form of "nunnery". As a result Miriam also holds no sort of remorse for her actions despite how evil they may be. However, this is not to say Miriam doesn't know what actions she should see as right and which actions she should see as wrong, but instead she completely pushes the concept aside for her own actions. Though feeling superficial guilt for this, Miriam will easily break the binds of her vows should see it fit; comitting a sin for her own gratification. As part of the most heretical faction of the Faith, Mary takes pleasure in enslaving captured heretics and murders them for her own pleasure though she would never admit it. Being permitted by her own beliefs the commit iniquity.. *Is secretly very sadomachistic; visibly taking pleasure in the suffering and torture of others as well as being enamoured with her own pain. Resists torture and incredibly painful attacks unflinchingly, being "turned on" instead. Given that she has no sort of guilt or remorse, pain and suffering serve as important emotional stimulation for her. *Does publicly good things due to her gratification and subconsciously has a predispositition to not restrain herself from doing things that gratify her due to the self-conscious association she has created over her life between gratification and good deeds. Inherently selfish acts and selfless acts alike are seen as similar in her eyes. *Believes anything's that's not human should be purified and sanctified. As an Executor, only she and other Executors should employ the power of heretics; and only she has the free reign to do hatever she chooses with them. Charity should exist for all, except those who don't deserve it. *Is actually pretty justified because she abides by the Eight Sacrament, and as a result as a Nun is in a sect all her own that has no need to conform to the other Sacraments of the Faith. Joined the Eighth Sacrament on recommendation from her foster nun mom in an attempt to enable her to deal with and express her urges in a manner that would not get her persecuted in Luxuria's current system. *Ridiculous amounts of willpower and determination: zeal, so much so that her will was never truly broken but merely corrupted and redirected as the Wytches simply couldnt manage that. As a result if Miriam sets her mind to do something there is effectively no stopping her unless she is diplomatically convinced to do otherwise. *Seems to act conflictingly or have conflicting ideologies; lives under masks shrouded in facades with only her depraved *Serves as one of the Apostasy's examples of the hypocrisy and corruption of the Church from a multi-faceted angle; including their failure to grant the woman the necessary psychological tutoring and counseling she'd need in her life. Powers and Abilities Jesters Wytchbane As one of the first Jesters, Wytchbane 'is a family heirloom of Mariah's Dawnguard ancestry which serves as a "''cauldron" ''of sorts for the souls, mystical faculties and dark magics of slaughtered wytches over the ages; allowing the user to tap into a massive store of unbridled demonic magical power and magical knowledge. Furthermore, Wytchbane allows Mariah to seemingly inherit or manifest the unique metabolic capabilities of an eldritch being such as a wytch as she is capable of feasting on the souls of other living beings; for sustenance as well as magical replenishment or supplementation. Being activated by the blood of a descendant of her family; upon activation of Wytchbane Mariah adopts an overwhelmingly hypnotic and mind-shattering presence that shatters and bends the minds of others to her will; leaving them in a state of fanatic enamourment with Mariah. Without her request; Mary seemingly can induce uttter pandemonium as people give into their basest instincts around her due to the elritch tendencies of her Wytchbane. Excessive reliance on the power of Wytchbane darkens her soul and her spirit, her magical presence, and her mind; corrupting her with it's vileness. As a result, immense mental fortitude is required to use this Jester. As a last resort, Mary has also shown that she can give in to the power; adopting a gestalt consciousness and persona referred to only as Salem. Wytchbane grants Mary unlimited access to incredibly dark magic, allowing her to achieve a variety of mystical effects ranging from but not limited to: *'Necromancy: 'Graveyard '''is a Magic style that allows Delphine to seemingly conjure strange, chthonic and nethereal beings from a dimensional plane of existence known only by the name she refers to it as; the Pale. Where the Afterlife is the realm of Death for mortal beings, the Pale is the realm of Death associated with the very harbringers of death; and allows her to actively and effortlessly negate the very concept of immortality to bring down gods and ageless creatures alike; forcing on them and imposing on them the concept of mortality and making them to understand the concept of a fleeting life as most mortals; for example humans often have to face. Most notably, Delphine taps into the power of this form of Magic by summoning a creature she refers to as '''Oblivion', a fundamental incarnation of death that manifests itself as an immensely potent fragment of it's true nature that obeys the will of his summoner. **'Graveyard: Hades:' Through this spell, Delphine has demonstrated the ability to consult with the spirits of the dead at any given moment; allowing her to appear to achieve a level of clairvoyance with the ambient spirits and souls in the surrounding environment. As a result, Delphine can gleam information from the world no mere mortal can, as spirits tell her the occurences of the area both normal and paranormal; charmed by her ability to utlize this particular brand of magic. As a result, Delphine is granted effectively unparalleled sensory capability within the radius of what her magical beacon can radiate towards; lulling and seducing spirits to give up any information they might have. As a result, this grants Delphine an effectively precognitive capability as any spirits in the surrounding environment for a notable radius are capable of informing her of the movements of her opponents as well as the intention to attack by communing with their own soul. It should be noted that this process is pseudo-telepathic and as a result Delphine can command Sheol and commune with/extract information from her servants at any point she deems necessary. In addition, these spirits have demonstrated the ability to levitate Delphine at will; seemingly allowing her pseudo-flight even without the broom. **'Graveyard: Sheol:' Sheol, is a spell that allows Delphine to seemingly communicate with the Keeper of Death; Oblivion, and command and aspect of himself to summon skeletons from beyond the grave at a location of her choosing to defend her at will; or reanimate any nearby corpses in a given area as mindless drones from beyond the grave to obey her command. Depending on the power of the spirit, more magical energy may be required to be donated or gifted as tribute to the Keeper of Death before he reanimates a given corpse under her command, though the skeletons she are granted are left completely up to her whims to do as she pleases; allowing her to apply thaumaturgical engineering to rearrange and alter the composition of a particular spell in order to produce a variety of different types of bone servants. By communicating with Oblivion, she can regain and resummon fallen undead specifically that she may have taken a liking to, though her ability to do this is limited by the mana she must donate in comparison. ***'Sheol: Lich: '''Magician type, uses strange sorceries of the Netherworld. Strangely enough, some Lichs have demonstrated the ability to summon even other Liches and skeletal creatures. ***'Sheol: Heretic:' Warrior-type, uses minor sorceries of the orld to augment combat prowess and demonstrate extreme physicality and combat proficiency with multiple forms of weaponry. Modular, capable of some tech like cyborg stuff and blood draining to make itself more powerful; and can allow its skletal composition to become carbonized and become a walking bone lava beacon of death. ***'S heol: Siren: Persuasion, rogue-type; uses unique illusion and alteration based sorceries of the Netherworld to manipulate humans and the world around them to their will for the glory and benefit of their summoner. Can even entice the other types of servants to fight harder in the name of their owner. ****'''Siren: Dark Witch: The greatest extension of the power of a Siren; the collective consciousness of a Siren of Ebony, otherwise referring to "herself" as the Empress of Shadows; or the Dark Witch takes on a unique appearance completely separate from any extension of other necromanced creatures; becoming virtually sentient and highly intelligent as if a living, breathing, unaging human being. As a result, the power of an Empress is dramatically and exceedingly far beyond the a scope of a abilities of any mere Siren; becoming the culmination and transcendence of the abilities demonstrated by such a being. As a result, a Dark Witch or Shadow Empress have demonstrated extensive manipulation over the perceptions and thoughs of living and unliving creatures alike; demonstrating extensive telepathic and empathic capabilities. The Empress has demonstrated the ability to seemingly pacify, enrage, frighten, demoralize, inspire, or even charm a target; as well as whisper and implant psychic suggestions into the minds of her target. When one is chosen as the target of her lulling; the intensity of her calls and whispers progressively increase in intensity until the voice of the target's mind is drowned out and all that is left is her own and that of her mistress. Uniquely, a Dark Witch is capable of achieving effects akin to invisibility and intangibility through the ascendance of their alteration-based sorceries; ephmeral to those incapable of supernatural interference. Can show up to a target as an ethereal manifestation rather than the actual summoned body; allowing her to maintain her summoned status for longer. *****'Dark Witch: Nocturnal:' However, the true power of a Dark Witch is it's ability to tap into the sphere of darkness and obscurity; referred to as Nocturnal, granting them incredible power over the shadows and the concepts of darkness itself. Nocturnal is able to create a variety of weapons from shadows that can be attacked personally or used by guiding blades. Nocturnal creates a shadow aura around itself, which increases the chance to evade the attack and increases its movement speed. Nocturnal can use shadows to absorb someone or move it to the right place for it. Nocturnal can shroud itself in shadows to defend against an enemy attack, or avoid it completely hiding in the shadows. Nocturnal can create a region of darkness around itself, inside which absorbs most of the damage, slows the speed of enemies and inflicts damage to the darkness. Summon a demon; a demon is very dangerous, as it is a tangle of shadows, it is difficult to inflict damage, any wound is immediately tightened by darkness. The demon lives in the shadows and can disappear in them, when he wants. Can let her become shadow itself as well; and transport herself rapidly through the shadows of others. Tangibly affect shadows. Through the interaction of Nocturnal with her illusion-type sorceries; she can seemingly erase any presence of herself from the minds and recollections of those around her, seemingly allowing her to fade out of existence for a given target and forget any encounter she has made with them. She can damage the shadows of others to damage them. ***'Sheol: Husk: '''Can be allowed access to many of their unique supernatural abilities from life if they possessed any; the energies of Oblivion seemingly acting as a substitute for their lifeforce energies and other such esoteric power requirements while completely branding them and mindwarping any vestige of their former consciousness into becoming a loyal servant; reviving them as one of her personal mindless husks. As a result, the form and abilities from Husk to Husk varies; and they can at times be incredibly powerful or mere mortals. ****'Husk: Catharsis: Complete immunity to pain, rapid regeneration, the ability to emit deadly toxins and imbue corpses with the abiltiy to do the same, the ability to generate a magical manifestation representing the body of herself, her master; and any creature that passes certain conditions. Can modify her own body or her master's body at Delphine's command. Immense bio-feedback from regeneration meaning she has uber duper physicality. **'''Graveyard: Oblivion: Allows her to summon a gargantuan entity. The scythes of a Grim Reaper are not to reap humans or to intimidate them, but rather protect their souls from something far more dangerous; something more sinister, fragments of Oblivion. Delphine can manifest several such fragments, with Oblivion choosing to take the form of either a man or woman entirely at whim and immediately bows upon being summoned; pledging allegiance to it's summoner. Oblivion is obscenely physically powerful; easily capable of going toe-to-toe with some of the most physically powerful of creatures and has a complete lack of the understanding of the concept of fatigue; continuing endlessly until his summoner dispels him or his vessel dies. In addition, Oblivion has demonstrated the ability to grant Delphine the ability to passive consume and assimilate spiritual body; as her nature as a wytch and contractor of the entity enables her to seemingly manifest the complete unflinching resillience the creature has to any resistance a human or mortal soul could possibly make; allowing her to assimilate spiritual energy and attacks and seemingly use it to further empower herself or her minions. **'Graveyard: Veil:' This allows her to wrap herself in the unique netheral, supernatural and arcane energies of the Dark Domain; allowing her to overlay any of the effects of her unique bodies or servants onto herself; effectively granting herself the blessing of Oblivion to further augment herself and take her own personal power to a level simply far beyond that of her servants and rendering her both a potent stand-alone combatant and a devastating conjurer. **'Graveyard: Reaper:' Reaper allows her to seemingly consume souls herself upon slaying a given opponent or coming across a corpse, empowering herself and Oblivion's might through her and permanently augmenting her statistics with each consumption; rendering her physically and magically more powerful and capable as time continues and more opponents dare stand in her path. In addition, any of those who have their souls consumed are immediately resurrected; necromanced as Husks under her command instead of becoming reincarnated through Oblivion as a reanimated human. **'Graveyard: Feed: '''Has demonstrated the ability to seemingly command her loyal minions to seemingly consume that which they kill; feasting upon her living mortal opponents and assimilating them whole; seemingly gaining unique aspects and attributes of those they consume in order to further augment their own personal strength. As the consumption continues, Delphine can seemingly rapidly gain an immense number of incredibly powerful undead as the creatures undergo a process referred to as blackening with the more they consume. Progressively becoming more powerful and taking on some attributes of their victim, five consumptions makes an undead tainted, ten feastings makes a servant darkened, fifteen feastings makes a servant blackened, and twenty makes a servant ''ebony. The skin, flesh and bones become progressively darker as if the ambient background of the night sky itself; plunged into an abyss; a black void from which there is simply no return. Once this process has started, the creature is trapped in a state of the most pleasurable agony, being able to feel yet being made to feel a constant, aching pain that seemingly serves to validate their existence. Coatings of black associated with each stage coat progressively blackened servants; reinforcing their attributes and serving to add greater spheres of power to themselves; expanding the power of her undead "army", so to speak. Each blackened minion will develop in their own way, develop their own tastes in prey; and will consume specific prey if allowed by their mistress; thus developing unique powersets which her forces can access or grant her a larger bank of mystical and pseudo-mystical supernatural powers to rely on. It should be noted that her minions can also feed on other fallen minions; as the strength of fallen allies and enemies alike become their own. ***'Feed: Reaper: '''Empowers the mystical attributes; intellect and loyalty of those blackened. Renders them effectively legendary undead creatures of the Night. ****'Feed: Reaper of the Veil:' Uniquely, Delphine can achieve the benefits of Feed as well as Reaper combined much in a similar manner to her servants; allowing her to rapidly accelerate and develop in power with the greater destruction and death in her surroundings; consuming corpses, decaying flesh and rotting bones harmlessly in a manner that only further augments her attributes; allowing her to seemingly activate a state of blackening at will; though this can be quite taxing. Access to additional witchcraft is most notable; having consumed the bodies of slain wytches. **'Graveyard: Azure Reconstruction: Allows her to heal herself and undead; but damages living mortals. Allows her to effectively keep up the numbers of her undead even against immensely powerful opponents; or maintain a single extremely powerful undead without rapid expenditure of her mana due to having to consistently resummon damaged minions to supplement or replace damaged ones. *'Invocation: '''As the human avatar for the power of dozens of Wytches, Mary is capable of the conjuration of terrible, powerful entities. Personally Mary specializes in the manifestation of gargantuan Chthonic, at times Lovecraftian entities such as Horrors and fragments of the might of the Outer Gods as her own personal familiars powered by the evil in her own heart, soul and mind. In addition, Mary is known for being able to summon souls as well as the undead in tandem with her Necromancy. Mary is known to speak in a strange tongue composed of alien and impossible vocalizations considered to be the language of these strange creatures, and is known to occasionally cast magic through these Incantations. As a result; tentacles and tendrils **'Fixation: **'Acceleration:' **'Madness:' **'Phantasmagoria:' **'Deep:' *'Mindcraft: '''Creating immensely powerful hallucinations and illusions that grip the very minds of her victims and affect their bodies,, exerting a psychokinetic grasp on the world around her as well as magic-based telepathy, telekinesis. Marabelle has demonstrated the ability to tangibly alter the state of mind of mortal beings as well as directly affect areas of the nervous system to affect the parts of the body *'Astral Magic: Communicate, interact, as, and manipulate astral forces and entities as well as enter one's dreamscape, divination of the future to a limited extent through cards and dreams, intangibility at will.In addition, Mary has demonstrated the ability to utilize this magic to create a passive protective ward as well as soul eating magic constructs that she refers to as miniature Wytches that empower herself when they eat. Mary can consume the souls of others either partially or completely to further empower her magic or place it into objects to grant them supernatural capabilities. Alternatively, Mary can destroy the souls of others, being able of freely making contact with it. *'Corruption: '''Corrupting others via her dark magic and slowly bend them to both insanity and her will while channelling dark magic through their souls, whispers from the gods of the abyss and pact familiars of a Wytches' Coven can beckon those who hear it to serve, can place her taint on creatures and rapidly transmogrify them into vile monstrosities infused with terrible magic. **'Bliss: 'Sublimates the existence of those she looks at; with the effect being dramatically stronger the more tainted an individual is, less moral they are and the length of time she utilizes her evil eye. *'Curses: 'Curse her opponents with shackling black magic in a multitude of ways, curse the world and create natural disasters. Invoke Chaos in ways that seemingly surpass traditionaly mortal understanding; disrupting the natural order of the world around her to generate incredibly powerful weather phenomenon, passively generate amost an effect field of insanity and uninhibited action. Chaos seemingly enables her to change the species of certain animal creatures and her willing subordinates around her to demonic creatures. taint the soil to create ravenous plantlings and spew molten rock from the earth; destablilize and distort gravity. Marabelle's chaos seemingly renders completely unhindered by telepathic beings, overwhelming their minds with the sheer chaos; bypasses intangibility and casually allows her to identify demonic creatures. *'Potions: 'Mary's magic power is so incredibly dark that she can generate extremely powerful potions directly from it by sheer force of will and magical knowledge. When combined with her ability to place souls into objects, Mary's dark alchemical abilities are dangerous on their own. Mary is also capable of doing everything Celia's Pills and Potions can do. *'Energy: manipulate raw dark magical energies that burn both flesh and soul on contact in any way she sees fit and seemingly serve as an incredibly toxic form of energy, using vile sorceries to defy gravity, casually release the sheer concentrated insanity that is her evil aura to stun, disorient, if not downright completely render her opponent unconscious and eat at their sanity. Can change her clothing at will. Marabelle can create physical interference by generating an invisible hand capable of attacking her opponent in any way she deems fitting; hitting objects with this force without moving, that also can ghost punch people. Sin Eater: 'Sin Eater is a cross-shaped pendant that enables Mary to consume and assimilate her own iniquities as well as those of others; and then empower herself with the resultant energy from attributes of the Seven Deadly Sins. While not traditionally not known for being a powerful Jester in and of itself, Mary's possession of Wytchbane allows the Sin Eater to recognize the sins of "Salem" as her own; giving the Jester an inordinate amount of vile, sinful, indecent, and at times downright evil acts to draw on. The more iniquity consumed or committed in Mary's eyes, the more powerful Sin-Eater becomes. Each sin corresponds to a particular ability, and Sin Eater's malevourous nature enables her to seemingly "cleanse" the souls of others in return for consuming and empowering herself. *'Gluttony: *'Wrath:' *'Sloth:' *'Greed:' *'Lust:' *'Envy:' *'Pride:' Category:Requiem Category:Luxuria